My Current Situation: Issue 8
by iSqueakers
Summary: If you read any of my stories, then please read this. This will be valid from now through May 2015.


**A/N: I've had this typed out for awhile, but with several of these stories popping up such as with Alli and Kookylover, I decided to finally post it up. I hope this story accurately displays why I am inactive, and how I will stay inactive. **

In Kastle Koopa, Alex sits in front of Bowser with a sad look implanted onto her face. Beside her are three duffle bags.

"So, Alex. What bring you here to me?" the king questioned in curiosity. At the sound of his soft voice, a few tears run down Alex's cheek, in which she wipes off.

"B-Bowser... umm..."

At this time, Bowser taps on his desk in impatience, "Well?"

"I... I'm... Leaving the coop!"

At this, Bowser jumps up from his chair with a shocked look on his face.

"W-WHAT?!" Bowser screamed, "You can't leave! You need to produce Mario Scenes Gone Wrong for us! That's our main source of money! Not to mention the mythology of us fighting great evils in Calm Before the Storm! PLEASE! You need to complete those stories!"

Alex rolls her eyes at her king, wanting desperately to get out of the room already.

"Calm down, sir. It won't be permanent. I just need a break."

"Oh... Okay..." Bowser reluctantly agreed, "Kids! Get in here!"

Immediately, all seven kids enter into the room, each of them with confused looks.

"Yes, Fazzer?"

"Kids... Say goodbye to Alex."

All the Koopalings give Bowser and Alex a surprised look.

"Vhat?!"

"Why?!"

"Why is dat girl leavin'?"

"Pardon?"

"NO! I'll be the only girl again! At least I can be more spoiled, though."

"..."

"... NOOOO!"

"Yes, I'm leaving. I'm so sorry guys! I have to do this!" Alex replied, a tear running down her face.

"Vell... It vuz nice knowing you, Alex," Ludwig said his farewell, "And for you to be my test subjects for my inventions!"

"You too, Kooky. That's one good thing about me leaving though..." Alex replied. Ludwig shook his head at the nickname.

"Come back please! I want you to see my circus performances!" Lemmy pleaded.

Alex nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lems."

"Come back, miss, and we can destroy da others at some sport," Roy stated, adding a wink after.

"Uhh..." Alex stuttered, "Sports aren't my forte... Except for tennis."

"Tennis it is, babe."

"Get off her, Roy. Alex, it's a pleasure to teach you science," replied Iggy, "You were such a great pupil."

"You're welcome! Science isn't really that bad. Except for Physics, that's straight from Satan."

"Uhh... What's a Satan?" Iggy questioned.

"... Nevermind."

"Is a Satan some sort of ancient philosophical school or something?"

Instead of Alex answering, Wendy jumps right in.

"With that nerd's words aside: Alex, thank you for actually making this place sane. I'll miss shopping with you."

"I'll miss it too. Except those pink outfits you got me- OOPS!" Alex covered her mouth. Wendy then glares.

"WHAT?!"

"Uhh... Those pink dresses... I kind of gave them to Kylie Koopa."

"... You are SO LUCKY that you are still one of my favorite shopping companions! Or else you would face WRATH for giving MY HIGH QUALITY DRESSES TO THAT-" Wendy seethed with a look of anger.

"Ok ok ok ok now Wendy calm down," interrupted Morton, "Anyway thanks a lot for listening to my speeches!"

"You're welcome, Morty. That speech on incorporating the community model of bees and ants into our society was my favorite. So full of philosophically sound ideas."

"Thanks! That one took me a week to write!"

"Yet better than most of yours..."

Before Morton can say anything to Alex, the youngest koopaling steps up to the plate.

"I... I..." Larry stated before blushing a bit, "I... Like you!"

Rather than blushing, Alex just giggles as she pats Larry's shoulder.

"Aww Larry. You're so cute. Well... I guess I should go."

As Alex grabs her bags, the Koopalings and Bowser wave goodbye to her. All of them try their best not to cry, but they all fail.

* * *

As Alex sits in the taxi, she pulls out her diary from one of her bags.

"About five more hours until Desert Land, miss," the taxi driver announced. Alex looks up from her diary and smiles.

"Thanks, sir!"

"You're welcome miss."

Alex then focuses her attention back to her diary. She then grabs a pen and starts writing.

**A/N:**

_Year 2, Month 7, Day 11 of my return to Kastle Koopa:_

_Today I am leaving Kastle Koopa. Why? Because I am facing several issues back at home. What issues though? Eh, I'll explain them during this entry... Maybe. In short, I just have too many events occurring in my life to hang out with the Koopas. Trust me, I really want to return to them some day, but for now they are distant memories. I have main reasons why I am leaving._

_First, my schedule. February was the last time I submitted a story about them for the Real World to view (My March MSGW was only an anti-TPP update) , and so much has changed since then. During March and April, I was out of town, while I've been working almost non-stop during May and July. Though I had a break from both traveling and work in June, I still had a few four-week courses for university that I took._

_The future isn't looking too bright either. August will bring with it yet more school; ditto for September and October. In November, I'll be out of the USA for an undisclosed amount of time (I'd say most likely a year give or take), so I'll be taking a few months to get accustomed to everything. If these scenarios hold up (and they most likely will), then the next "active" period will not be until May of 2015. _

_Second: My constant laziness. Despite my busy schedule, this reason is the main one preventing me from updating. When I do get too lazy to write, I either have Writer's Block, or I am working on a freelance project. Both can prevent me from unleashing significant energy into my works._

_Third: My lack of enthusiasm. I've been wandering through several other fandoms, mainly from books, animes and other games. I found terrific stories that are on my "to read" list from each of those three categories, and that will also take out a huge chunk of my free time. However, will I write for any of the other fandoms any time soon?_

_No. I will not. I cannot simply ditch my first fandom and its several uncompleted stories, even if I am not as attached to it as I once was (don't get me wrong—It's still very fun to write for, once I actually get the time). _

_Speaking of incomplete stories: if a miracle happens and I am able to update a story, here is my list of possible candidates._

**_Highest Priorities (Near daily [not my fanfics]):_**

_- Beta reading_

_- Reading PM's_

_- _Checking stories released in this category.

**High Priority (most likely to be updated soon):**

- Inner Demons

- Judge Toadette

- Editing of Calm Before the Storm

**Medium Priority (on hiatus):**

- Lamentation's Curse

- Bios/Reference

**Low Priority (indefinite hiatus):**

- Tonight Show

- Mario Scenes Gone Wrong

**No Priority (Completed):**

Shadowrealm Abandoned House

Why I Kidnap Peach

MSGW: Christmas Edition

**No Priority (Discontinued; may be deleted before December 31, 2014):**

- Dream On!

- Big Brother

- Troll Chronicles

**No Priority (Deleted):**

Koopalings Go to High School

Mushroom Soup for the Villain's Soul

_It sucks that I have to discontinue THREE stories and delete TWO, but those five were duds to begin with. I thought the initial ideas were fun, but they turned out to become huge pains in the end. For my Low Priority stories, they are not discontinued, but it could take months of even longer for them to once again be updated._

_High Priority stories may be updated before mid-August, but if not, then they won't until around January-May 2015. I'll be able to get to my medium Priorities soon after. However, I am a beta reader for three users now, so the reviewing of their stories will be my highest priority, as well as PM's._

_I felt like I've rambled on too much in here, so I am going to close with one of my favorite quotes from a recent trip to Sub-Con:_

_"__In this world of dreams, I'll compose music from the thunder, turn the tornado into a hub of transportation, and use the torrential rains to rehydrate my drought-stricken fields, all from the electricity I get from the never-ending lightning strikes. In this stormy world, sources of misery are also sources of hope."_

_Stay positive everyone, and may any hardships of yours bring you hope. It sure does for me. _

_- Alex_


End file.
